Mary the Fantabulous
Mary the Fantabulous is the ruler of the nation Rothinzil, located in Russia. She has been one of the most controversial figures in CN history. Green Protection Agency Mary joined the Green Protection Agency shortly after the founding of her nation in February 2006, and remained there until 12 September in the same year. During her time in the GPA, Mary served as an ambassador to numerous alliances, was considered the "peacekeeper" of the Green Team during the Green Civil War (a term for the highly volatile tensions and flamewars in the Green Team forum in the earlier months of the game), and served two months as President from 10 July - 11 September 2006. Her zeal for neutrality and rejection of GGA's anti-NPO views were questioned by some who said that they were motived not by a true belief in the ideal of neutrality, but by a mere desire to keep the GPA from joining the anti-NPO movement. This is disputed by some who believe her old posts on the GPA board prove she was at one point anti-NPO. During the First Great War, opinion in the GPA was somewhat divided on whether or not the alliance should enter, but the majority of the alliance did not want to be a part of the conflict, as characterized by the post by MikeSierra, the GPA's first Press Minister, in the Open World Forum. Toward the beginning of the war, a poll was made in the Lobby, a forum for general game discussion, asking the members' opinion on the issue of joining the fight against the NPO. Mary eventually locked this poll saying that the GPA was neutral and thus should not declare war (As a note, the result of the poll was 32 to 5 in favor of staying out.) However, this incident is much debated, and is a polarizing issue and disputed by some while sworn to by others. Towards the end of her term, Mary was known to become involved in heated debates with Prodigal Chieftain, the then-leader of the Grand Global Alliance. Many times, the subject of these debates were centered around the GPA's neutrality during the Great War and around the GPA's now-blatant refusal to merge with the GGA under any circumstances. PC used to say that Mary refused to work on closer relations with his alliance because she favored the Orders, while Mary contended that neutrality was neutrality; everyone was welcome to diplomatic relations but that was as far as it was to go. Many acknowledge that while Mary in no way liked PC, she did try to maintain steady relations between their two alliances. New Pacific Order On 13 September 2006, the nation of Rothinzil joined the New Pacific Order, to the surprise of many. This choice shocked many, and led to adverse reactions. Harassed for her choice at the time, Mary chose to keep her head down and remain quiet for the time being, waiting for the storm to blow over. Mary served on the December and January War Councils, works as a diplomat to the Green Protection Agency and the Old Guard, served four terms on the Council Pacifica, and was formally the Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. She played a part in the Moldavi Rebellion, supporting TrotskysRevenge as the rightful Emperor. On 1 May 2009, then Emperor TrotskysRevenge appointed Mary as Imperial Regent, replacing Bakunin's Dream who had served since early 2007. After being appointed as Emperor on 29 September 2009, Cortath chose to retain Mary as Regent for his reign and reappointed her to the position on October 8th 2009. Of all the positions that she has held, Mary favors the Internal Affairs work above the others. Occasionally the work was tedious, but she still enjoyed it. Being Regent has also been a good experience for her, though she now finds herself involved more in foreign affairs work than she used to. As Regent, she advises the Emperor and acts as leader when the Emperor is not available. She oversees some of the internal operations of the Order to give Cortath space to handle other issues, as well as administrative work and spending time answering questions for members of the Body Republic. Two of the most influential people on Mary in her time in the Order include Dilber and Moo. Dilber was one person who helped convince her to join the Order when she decided to leave the GPA. Though she was on Green, Dilber allowed her to enter the Order regardless, and has remained on Green ever since. Under his reign she served on the War Councils, as well as working up the ladder under the eyes of the "Old Guard", which in her words tested her dedication, and shaped her to become the leader she is. It was under the leadership of Moo though, that she truly found her form. During the Moldavi Rebellion in August 2007, he spoke with her about how the change of power occurred, she suggested that they take the throne and the Order back, and following a moment he asked her if she thought it was really possible, and she simply said "yes". Having been around for quite a while, she has experienced much. Although finding it hard to pin a single moment as one of her most memorable, some include events such as being elected to the War Council, being appointed an Imperial Officer, the night of the counter-coup during the Moldavi Rebellion and finally being made Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order. Duties War History Mary is currently a part of the Omega Batallion unit the Apocalypse Squad, along with Umbrae Noctem, Arcades057, TrotskysRevenge, Loucifer. Pansy and DarkMistress are still considered members, though they are not currently members of the Order. She is the author of the Order's Official Zombie Apocalypse Survival Guide and has long been a proponent of adding the guide to the Imperial Academy's final exam. Awards Leadership Category:Individuals Category:People of the New Pacific Order Category:People of the Green Protection Agency Category: Member of New Pacific Order